IEBieber fanfic of Torture!
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: Ever wanted to torture the I.E. cast AND Justin Bieber? WELL NOWS YOUR CHANCE! READ THE INTRO TO FIND OUT MORE!
1. intro

OK! Since all of you readers out their liked mah Bieber torture segment of the "Missing You" fanfic, right now...I present to you...

THE INAZUMA ELEVEN/BIEBER TORTURE FIC!

That's right! The i.e. cast will be sharing their fate with Bieber and his unawesomeness!

J.B.:I hate you

K.V.: I thought you were dead!

J.B.: I never die!  
K.V.: Good! The more to torture you with then!

J.B.: F*** Immortality!

Hidan: What did you say!

K.V.: GO BACK TO NARUTO YOU CREEP!

Hidan: Not nice!

K.V.: Anyway, ya know what, Sanoji, you do the intro since you haven't been introduced yet as an oc

Sanoji: Ok ok ok! Listen up! This fanfic will be about torturing Justin Bieber and the i.e. cast!

Readers will be able to send in "Torture bits", "Horrors" and "Suicides" and have them featured in the fic.

A "**Torture bit**" is basicly a "thing" you want the i.e. character to to to justin bieber.

A "**Horror**" is what you want justin bieber to do to the i.e. character

A "**Suicide**" is what you want both the i.e. character and justin bieber to do.

Kisara, Ikina(who is not present,but another oc), Reon(my twin bro) and I will be included in all torture sessions as well, so all of the above apply to us as well.

Ikina: Nicely done, Sanoji-kun!

Sanoji:-_-'

Reon: Ya bro

Sanoji:-_-''

K.V.: Anyway, I Kisara V. will try to accept all requests and try to update as soon as possible.

Reon: Ya right

K.V.: Shut up! *whacks with keyblade*

Reon: WTF since when did you have a keyblade?

K.V.: Since now dumb-a** Now shut up 'cause we need to close up so the readers won't be p*****, ok?

J.B: Uh hello? I'm still tied up to the ceiling here!

K.V.: Just leave him their

Ikina: You go girl!

K.V.: Right back at ya...

Sanoji: Girls...

Reon: So weird...

J.B.:I know right?

K.V.: J.B. You have no gender, you are your own gender, a Bieber, now shut up! *whacks with keyblade* Ok guys! Time to wrap up! Remember to send in your requests!

Jamata Mina!


	2. Chapter 1

KV:Yo! Here iz the first chappy of IE/Bieber torture time! Yay! Welcome, I am your mc, KisaraV. or KV 4 short! Lets begin shall we?

IE cast: NOOOOOO!

JB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KV: YES!

Btw, here is the list of acronyms for my show: JB-Justin Bieber IE-you know...

SS- Sanoji Sangara RS-Reon Sangara IN-Ikina Nagumo

Nao let's begin shall we? Ok! Ikina, spinner 1!

IN:Got it! *spins spinner* first up, iz Fudou!

Fudou: great...

KV: Reon! Spin spinner #2!

RS: ok? *spins spinner* ok! Fudou gets a...**Torture Bit!**

Fudou: Yes! No harm done to me!

KV: actually, you don't get to choose...

Fudou: what the hell?

KV: poor bunny* …..anyway, umm... Sanoji! Third spinner!

SS: ok! *spins spinner* um... the one who gets to pic what fudou has to do to Justin Bieber is KIDOU!

Kidou: YESSSSSSSS!

fudou:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KV: ok so Yu-kun,

Kidou:yes sara-chan

KV:*blushes* what do you want fudou to do?

Kidou: Lemme see...ok,*whispers in Kisara's ear*

KV: ok! Fudou, you have to **Feed Justin Bieber tomatoes using only your mouth, with both of you hanging over a cage of Bieber fangirls!**

Fudou: Oh God!

JB: NOOOOOO!

KV:YESSSSSSS! Get to it!

Fudou: Fine!

During this time, Justin Bieber is being hung over a cage of Bieber fangirls, along with Fudou.

Fudou: Here ya go little faggo- omg a fangirl just bit me and it hurts someone help!

JB: Eww! Baldy is trying to mouth-feed me tomatoes! He isn't even cute!

Fudou: God curse you kidou yuuto for putting me with this fag!

JB: hey, that's not nice! Fangirl!

Fangirl: Bieber iz so cute how could you insult him like that! Die! *bites fudou*

Fudou: Ahhhhh! *screams in pain*

KV: He screams like a girl...OK! Next!

*spinners spin*

KV: Ok! So Burn has to do a **Suicide**, with Gazel choosing what they are going to do.

IN: onee-chan!

Burn: OH WHY DO YOU HATE US?

KV: I don't, I just like to torture you

JB: That's not a good reason

KV: Your not a good reason to be a boy ya know?

JB: Whhhaaaaa! Mommy!

KV: I locked your mom in a dungeon so she can't help you

JB: I hate you!

Gazel: ok, I want **Burn and Justin Bieber to...Go on a **_**romantic**_** date together, and have a "happy ending"**

Burn: Oh God now you've done it!

JB: Yay! Last time I f***ed was with Usher! Yay! Now I get to rid this tulip of his innocence!

KV:oh God...

IN: Onee-chan!

Gazel:Mwahahahahahaha! Let it begin!

Burn: NOOOO! I STILL WANT MY INNOCENCE! NOOOO!

So Burn and Bieber went on a romantic date to a fancy french resturant.

_At the resturant_

Waiter: So what so you young boys like?

Burn:I would like a-

JB: A _romantic dish _for two!

Waiter: Ok! Coming right up!

Burn: I hate you so much!

JB: I love you

Burn: are you bipolar?

JB: yippie!

Burn:*sigh*

_outside watching them_

KV: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG! SOOOOO FUNNY!

IN:ONEE-CHAN!

Gazel:BWAHAHAHAHAHA! REVENGE!

RS:HEHEHEHEHEHE

SS:*crying tears of sillyness* MWAHAHAHAHA!

Ryuuji:HAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Gazel:You laugh weird...

_inside_

JB: Get ready tulip! I'm going in!

Burn: Oh God no no no no no!

_Outside_

*hears screams*

KV: _'

IN:o.0

Gazel:XD

RS:-_-'

SS:0_0'

Ryuuji:*.*'

_After the Affair_

KV: Ok! Now that were all back, iz time to do the closing!

Burn: My butt hurts...damn Bieber

Bieber: I feel complete!

KV:SHUT UP!*whacks with keyblade*

Bieber: whaaaa!

KV: Anyway, this is it for now, I will try to update this story at least once a week, but I am also going to be doing a fic on Kisara's storyline of IE. If you want your oc in it, plz send me a pm,k?

Kisara V. the shorty over and out!


End file.
